1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing system, and more particularly to an editing of an image including an enlargement and/or reduction operation in an image editing system having an image display apparatus such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an image editing system being capable of processing or editing an image read by an image input apparatus such as an image reader, an operator performs editing while looking at an image displayed on a scope of an image display apparatus.
In a prior art apparatus, an editing operation such as enlargement or reduction of a desired part of a image displayed on a scope is performed, for example, with use of a cursor displayed on the scope of the image display apparatus, and the cursor is moved by a mouse or cursor move keys on a keyboard.
For example, in an editing operation of an image, the designation of two points on the scope by the cross cursor results in a display of a rectangular frame defined by the two points as diagonally opposing apexes of the rectanglar frame. In this method, the rectanglar frame defines an area of a partial image to be enlarged or reduced, and when another rectangular frame is designated on the scope, it defines a designation area at which a partial image whose data having been enlarged or reduced is reproduced. Thus, an operator can recognize an edited image on the scope. However, the operator cannot know a magnification of image employed at that time readily from the rectangular frames. Therefore, it is a disadvantage of this method that it is difficult to enlarge or reduce a partial image at a predetermined magnification.
On the other hand, in another conventional editing method, a magnification of enlargement or reduction is set with ten-keys, and the enlargement or reduction is made at a desired magnification. However, according to this method, it is difficult to recognize relative positions and dimensions of partial images before and after enlargement or reduction on the display apparatus intuitionally, and an operator feels uneasy upon editing an image.